


Bros B4 Hoes

by Legendawson



Category: Saw (Movies), Saw 3D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: voidryan: iconic break upbradsmontague: I'm actually sad???voidryan: why?? she was The Worstbradsmontague: I know, but now I'm alone again and that sucks :(voidryan: ur not alone, u have me nowbradsmontague: :)group chat w ryan and brad aka my second favorite Saw Gays





	1. dina's hoes

**_bradsmontague added voidryan to the group 'iconic halsey looks'_ **

**bradsmontague:** shit wrong person 

 **voidryan:** aren't u the dude who's Dina's side hoe?

 **bradsmontague:**........according to her ur the side hoe

 **voidryan:** um that's a Lie

 **bradsmontague:** nice random capitalization

 **voidryan:** iTS A MEME BITCH

 **bradsmontague:** oh

 **bradsmontague:** I'm always out to date on memes

 **voidryan:**.... honestly how is it even possible dina cant choose between us

 **bradsmontague:** ur rude

 **voidryan:** bye sweaty ;)

**_bradsmontague has left the chat_ **

           ______________  

**_voidryan added bradsmontague to the group 'dina's hoes'_ **

**bradsmontague:** no

 **voidryan:** I didn't even say anything #rude

 **bradsmontague:** we're not friends???

 **voidryan:** excuse me who's the one who started a chat with who in the first place ??

 **bradsmontague:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 **voidryan:** sure jan

 **bradsmontague:** ......anyway..... ur username is v wanna be emo punk rock

 **voidryan:** SHUT UP

 **voidryan:** aT LEAST I DONT HAVE A LAST NAME FROM ROMEO AND JULIET IN MY USERNAME

 **bradsmontague:** LISTEN,,, IM A SLUT FOR SHAKESPEARE

 **bradsmontague:** plus,, u knew it was from Romeo and Juliet #trymebitch

 **voidryan:** ............ u got me there

 **bradsmontague:** ;)

______________

 **voidryan:** brad

 **voidryan:** bra

 **voidryan:** br

 **voidryan:** bre

 **voidryan:** brea

 **voidryan:** bread

 **voidryan:** #unsolvedmysteries

 **bradsmontague:** omg how did u figure out my secret

 **voidryan:** im sooo showing dina those receipts ;)

 **bradsmontague:** have u talked to her lately

 **voidryan:** lmao no

 **bradsmontague:** ok let me rephrase; have you slept w her recently

 **voidryan:** lmao no

 **bradsmontague:** yeah me neither

 **voidryan:** u know what I'm gonna do

 **bradsmontague:** nO

 **voidryan:** but u didn't even hear my plan yet :(

 **bradsmontague:** it has something 2 do w dina

 **voidryan:** yes

 **bradsmontague:** she gonna have a fit if she knows we're friends

 **voidryan:** so we're friends now, huh? ;)

 **bradsmontague:** so what's ur plan

 **voidryan:** I'm just gonna ask her to chose between us and see what she says, then u do the same and we'll see if we get the same or different answers

 **bradsmontague:** aight

           ______________

**_voidryan added daddydina to the group 'ditzy n tipzy'_ **

**voidryan:** hey pretty lady

 **daddydina:** hi babe

 **voidryan:** Dina, sweetie, I'm gonna need u to chose between Brad  & I, this isn't really fair to either of us

 **daddydina:** Ryan bb of course I chose u!!

 **voidryan:** are u sure?

 **daddydina:** ofc!!

           ______________

 **voidryan:** did she answer you?

 **bradsmontague:** she's typing, wbu?

 **voidryan:** she says she chooses me *screenshot of chat*

 **bradsmontague:** why is the name of ur chat ditzy n tipzy lmao

 **voidryan:** I honestly have no idea, that chat is so old

 **bradsmontague:** I love it

 **voidryan:** thnk u

 **bradsmontague:** dina said she chooses me???

 **voidryan:** that goddamn bitch

 **bradsmontague:** what did u expect??  

 **voidryan:** I expected that to happen but, I'm still irritated

 **voidryan:** I'm gonna fucking steal snowball

 **bradsmontague:** dO NOT STEAL DINAS DOG  

 **voidryan:** but I love her

 **bradsmontague:** ok same, the only thing that made dating dina worth it

 **voidryan:** thnk u, but I wasn't askin 4 ur permission

 **bradsmontague:** I WAS NOT GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO STEAL SNOWBALL

 **voidryan:** gOOD I DONT WANT UR PERMISSION, U CAN KEEP IT

 **bradsmontague:** how about u don't steal precious snowball and instead we add dina into a group chat and break up with her at the same time

 **voidryan:** isn't that kinda cruel?

 **bradsmontague:** YOU WERE GOING TO KIDNAP HER DOG

 **voidryan:**...... point taken

         ______________

**_voidryan added daddydina and bradsmontague to the group 'bitches end up in ditches'_ **

**daddydina:** what the fuck

 **bradsmontague:** damn ryan, cruel group name

**_bradsmontague changed the group name to '#justiceforsnowball'_ **

**voidryan:** I love it

 **daddydina:** what the fuck are you assholes doing?

 **voidryan:** I THINK WE'RE BREAKING UP WITH YOU DINA

 **daddydina:** we??? brad??

 **bradsmontague:** sorry dina, ryan makes a compelling argument

 **daddydina:** bye hoes! have a nice life

 **daddydina:** also ur not fucking getting snowball

 **voidryan:** GOD

 **bradsmontague:** DAMMIT

        ______________

 **voidryan:** iconic break up

 **bradsmontague:** I'm actually sad???

 **voidryan:** why?? she was The Worst???

 **bradsmontague:** I know, but now I'm alone again and that sucks :(

 **voidryan:** ur not alone, u have me now

 **bradsmontague:** :)


	2. rise and shine motherfucker

**bradsmontague:** ryan

**bradsmontague** : rya

**bradsmontague** : ry

**bradsmontague:** r

**bradsmontague:** ra

**bradsmontague:** rad

**bradsmontague:** gasp u are punk rock

**voidryan:** duh

**bradsmontague:** we should hang out in person  
  
**voidryan:** ew why

**bradsmontague:** bc we're friends??

**voidryan:** eh

**bradsmontague:** rude af

**voidryan:** ;)

______________

**_voidryan changed the group name to 'bros be4 hoes'_ **

**bradsmontague:** bless

**bradsmontague:** I'm changing my username to bisexualbrad pronto

**bradsmontague:** I don't want to physically come out so

**voidryan:**!!!!!!

**bradsmontague:** what

**voidryan:** u didn't tell me!!!

**bradsmontague:** we literally just became friends

**voidryan:** still!!!

**bradsmontague:** should I do it?

**voidryan:** yes!!! if u want

**_bradsmontague has changed his username to bisexualbrad_ **

**voidryan:** iconic

**bisexualbrad:** thnk u

**voidryan:** now u have a better username than me, rip

**bisexualbrad:** ok but my other username was better than urs

**voidryan:** um rude

**voidryan:** also congrats on ur electronic coming out

**voidryan:** I'm a proud mom

**bisexualbrad:** thnk u

**bisexualbrad:** also thnk u for not hating me for it??

**voidryan:** ofc!!! thnk u for telling me!!

**bisexualbrad:** :)

        ______________

**voidryan:** bread send me a selfie

**bisexualbrad:** why?? u know what I look like ??

**voidryan:** ya but I don't get to see u in person

**bisexualbrad:** i LITERALLY OFFERED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU IN PERSON

**voidryan:** breaaaaaad

**bisexualbrad:** fine

**_bisexualbrad sent a photo_ **

**voidryan:** hot

**voidryan:** no homo

**bisexualbrad:**.................. thnk u

**bisexualbrad:**.....anyway..... i changed my username on instagram too and now people won't stop commenting and questioning me, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE EASY WAY

**voidryan:** if they're nice about it answer them if u want, if they're mean, block their ass

**bisexualbrad:** that's what I was thinking

        ______________

**voidryan:** breaaaad

**voidryan:** breeeeeeeeeaaaad

**voidryan:** braaaaaaaaad

**voidryan:** BRAD

**bisexualbrad:** ITS 3 AM WHAT DO U WANT

**voidryan:** brad, I'm bored

**bisexualbrad:** mAYBE BECAUSE ITS 3 AM AND U SHOULD BE ASLEEP

**voidryan:** ur cranky

**bisexualbrad:** YEAH CAUSE ITS 3:00 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING

**voidryan:** yes, as u have stated serval times

**voidryan:** goodnight

**bisexualbrad:** night ry

        ______________

**voidryan** : rise and shine, motherfucker! It's a brand new day.

**voidryan:** are you gonna stay in bed like a wuss?

**voidryan:** or are you gonna get up and grab life by the titballs?

**voidryan:** are you a wuss?

**voidryan:** are you a wuss?

**voidryan:** IS YOU A WUSS?

**voidryan:** u are gonna jump up in 3, 2, 1

**voidryan:** now put some clothes on jesus christ I don't want to see that

**bisexualbrad** : HASGHSGAGGS

**bisexualbrad:** ICONIC

**bisexualbrad:** THANK YOU

**bisexualbrad:** what a good wake up

**bisexualbrad:** good morning 2 u too

**voidryan:** ;)  
  
       


	3. Snowball's gay dads

**_daddydina added bisexualbrad and voidryan to the group 'snowball'_ **

**daddydina:** do either of u still want snowball

**voidryan:** yES!!!!!

**bisexualbrad:** A MILLION TIMES YES!!!!

**voidryan:** not that I'm complaining but y did u suddenly change ur mind

**daddydina:** my bf is allergic to dogs

**bisexualbrad:** I see

**daddydina:** which one of u gets snowball??

**voidryan:** shit

**bisexualbrad:** shit is right

______________

**voidryan:** u can have snowball

**bisexualbrad:** no way?! u wanted snowball so bad u wanted to kidnap her

**voidryan:** there's no denying I adore snowball, but I feel like ur more responsible, she would have a better home w u

**bisexualbrad:** ryan don't just give me snowball bc u want to be nice, I'm serious, I'm ok w it

**voidryan:** I have an idea

**bisexualbrad:** no

**voidryan:** y do u always think my ideas are bad before u hear them

**bisexualbrad:** what ur idea

**voidryan:** we share snowball?? like I have her some of the time u have her other times

**bisexualbrad:** lmao that makes us sound like divorced parents

**voidryan:** lmao true

**bisexualbrad:** not a bad idea tho, cause we're friends so if u friggin let me hang out w u in real life then I'll still see snowball when u have her and u will still see her when I have her

**voidryan:** this is a good idea

______________

**daddydina:** if u don't answer me I'm giving snowball to someone else

**voidryan:** we'll take her

**daddydina:** we?????

**bisexualbrad:** yes

**daddydina:** did u guys break up with me so u could date each other ???

**voidryan:** nO

**bisexualbrad:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

**daddydina:** ..... whatever, u can come and pick up snowball anytime

**bisexualbrad:** thnk u!!!

**voidryan:** yes thnk u

______________

**bisexualbrad:** u know where I live right

**voidryan:** ah yes, dina dragged me to a party u had once

**bisexualbrad:** come over!! then we can go get snowball together

**voidryan:** aight be over soon

**bisexualbrad:** :)

______________

Ryan was outside Brad's house pacing around as he waited for Brad to answer the door.

As Brad walked out the door, Ryan picked up his phone

**voidryan:** hi

Brad laughed "Hi"

Brad pulled Ryan into a hug and Ryan relaxed into it.  
"Your eyeliner is cute" Brad said as he pulled away  
"Shut up"

As we started walking to Dina's, Ryan shyly intertwined his fingers with Brad's.  
When they showed up at Dina's, she was already outside with snowball.  
"I knew you guys broke up with me for each other" she said making both Ryan and Brad blush and let each other's hands go.  
"SNOWBALL!" Ryan and Brad yelled at the same time   
Snowball started licking their faces.  
Brad grabbed most of Snowballs stuff "We should've taken the car"  
"I don't know, that walk was pretty refreshing" Ryan winked   
"Oh. My. God" Dina gaped   
"Ryan. Snowball. Let's go" Brad said   
Ryan followed but Snowball didn't budge and moved behind Dina   
"I'm gonna cry" Ryan whined   
"Me too" Brad frowned   
Dina put him on a leash "Here"  
"Are you sure you want to give her away?" Brad asked   
"Even if my boyfriend wasn't allergic, I think you guys know it's for the best" Dina said   
They nodded "well thank you"  
Dina handed them the leash and Snowball reluctantly followed.

Ryan and Brad arrived back at Ryan's.  
"You can have her first. Wait how long do we have her before we switch?" Brad asked   
"Uh I don't know, a month?" Ryan asked   
"Yeah that works" Brad nodded   
"Cool, ok I'll see you later then?" Ryan asked   
"Definitely" Brad said getting into his car   
Ryan waved as he drove away.

**voidryan:** thank god we didn't have to kidnap her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me: don't make Dina nice   
> me @ me: watch me bitch


	4. Honey

**_voidryan added ghoulmanda to the group chat 'lgbtq+ squad'_ **

**voidryan:** AMANDA

 **voidryan:** AMANDAAAA

 **voidryan:** AMANDA YOUNGGGG

 **ghoudmanda:** WHAT

 **voidryan:** u know that dude brad that I share snowball with

 **ghoulmanda:** yeah

 **voidryan:** u know how I have a little gay crush on him

 **ghoulmanda:** I would say it's more than a little gay crush but yes

 **voidryan:** I HELD HIS HAND

 **ghoulmanda:** ooooh spill that truth tea

 **voidryan:** ALL WE DID WAS HOLD HANDS

 **ghoulmanda:** how boring

 **voidryan:** AMONDOI U BISH

 **ghoulmanda:** sorry i forget ur a Boring Gay and I have to be supportive

 **voidryan:** yes that's right thank u

 **ghoulmanda:** ask him out

 **voidryan:** nO

 **ghoulmanda:** y not

 **voidryan:** ok it's like instead of having the anxiety that's like "omg he probably doesn't like guys" it's the anxiety that's like "just bc he likes guys doesn't mean he likes u, ur gross and annoying back off"

 **ghoulmanda:** relatable af???

 **ghoulmanda:** u should ask him out anyway

 **voidryan:** maybe :/

________________

**_bisexualbrad changed the group name to 'snowball's daddies'_ **

**voidryan:** omg I love it

 **bisexualbrad:** ;)

 **voidryan:** ok so I have a big favor to ask you

 **bisexualbrad:** what is it?

 **voidryan:** ok so my parents are always trying to set me up with their friends daughter and she's terrible (WORSE THAN DINA!) and they're inviting them over for dinner so I'm begging u will u pretend to be my boyfriend??

 **bisexualbrad:** WORSE THAN DINA?

 **voidryan:** WORSE THAN DINA!

 **bisexualbrad:** why don't u have that Amanda girl ur friends w do it?

 **voidryan:** lmao Amanda's gay af and she wouldn't go back in the closet even for pretend

 **voidryan:** plus my parents know Amanda's gay and hasn't had a boyfriend since she was 12

 **bisexualbrad:** I see

 **bisexualbrad:** I guess I will then?

 **voidryan:** u don't have too!! u sound uncomfortable, pls don't do it if ur uncomfortable

 **bisexualbrad:** nah I wanna help u out, I mean the girls worse than Dina

 **voidryan:** ok if ur sure! and yeah lmao at least Dina isn't homophobic

 **voidryan:** thank u

 **bisexualbrad:** THE FACT THAT SHES HOMOPHOBIC MAKES ME ACTUALLY WANNA DO THIS

 **voidryan:** tru

 **bisexualbrad:** anyway when is the dinner?

 **voidryan:** tomorrow at 5:30

 **bisexualbrad:** I will be there :)

 **voidryan:** thank you!! I owe u my life!!

 **bisexualbrad:** lmao np

 **voidryan:** <3

 **voidryan:** i mEANT :)

 **bisexualbrad:** ................ sure jan

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** ry

 **bisexualbrad:** ryannn

 **voidryan:** wat

 **bisexualbrad:** what's white and can't climb trees?

 **voidryan:** me

 **bisexualbrad:** OH MY GOD

 **bisexualbrad:** tHATS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE ACTUAL JOKE

 **voidryan:** lol what was the actual answer?

 **bisexualbrad:** a refrigerator

 **voidryan:** lame

 **bisexualbrad:** u come into MY house and tell me MY joke is lame?? I DONT THINK SO

 **voidryan:** ;)

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** do u have dr. gordon for health?

 **voidryan:** ew yes why

 **bisexualbrad:** did u do the homework yet?

 **voidryan:** ew of course not why

 **bisexualbrad:** I NEED HELP

 **voidryan:** ask amanda she's a Smart Gay

 **bisexualbrad:** no I don't even know her, that's weird

 **voidryan:** nah she knows who u are it's cool

 **bisexualbrad:** how does she know me????

 **voidryan:** .........................

 **bisexualbrad:** YOU TALK ABOUT ME AW

 **voidryan:** that is not correct

 **bisexualbrad:** AWWWW

 **voidryan:** false

 **bisexualbrad:** ur sweet

 **voidryan:** idk what ur talking about

 **bisexualbrad:** <3

________________

 **voidryan:** MANDIE

 **ghoulmanda:** WHAT

 **voidryan:** BRAD SENT ME  <3

 **ghoulmanda:** how very gay

 **voidryan:** that's why my heart said

 **voidryan:** and my dick but that's not the point

 **ghoulmanda:** OMG

 **voidryan:** who's a boring gay now

 **ghoulmanda:** still u

 **voidryan:** true... but um rude

 **ghoulmanda:** i gtg I got a date

 **voidryan:** WITH WHO

 **ghoulmanda:** lynn

 **ghoulmanda:** duh

 **voidryan:** i didn't know u guys were dating???

 **ghoulmanda:** not officially yet!!

 **voidryan:** good luck then :)

________________

**_bisexualbrad added lynndenlove to the group 'gays 4 days'_ **

**bisexualbrad:** hey girl

 **lynndenlove:** hey!!!

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm dying, say ur goodbyes

 **lynndenlove:** y are u dying

 **lynndenlove:** rip brad, he will be missed

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm dying bc I'm about to pretend to be snowballs other dad's lover

 **lynndenlove:** ryan??

 **lynndenlove:** but u like him??

 **bisexualbrad:** yes but this is pretend

 **lynndenlove:** yeah but he probably only asked u specifically bc he likes u

 **bisexualbrad:** I don't think so

 **lynndenlove:** y not

 **bisexualbrad:** cause he Straight

 **lynndenlove:** yeah right

 **lynndenlove:** sorry to cut this convo short but I got a hot date in an hour and I have to get ready

 **bisexualbrad:** oooh with who??

 **lynndenlove:** amanda, idk if u know her or not

 **bisexualbrad:** ryan's friends with her

 **lynndenlove:** omg if u 2 date then we could have double dates

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm gonna cry now I wanna date him even more

 **lynndenlove:** well have fun on ur fake date!

 **bisexualbrad:** lol have fun on ur real date!

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** what should I wear tonight?

 **voidryan:** a dress shirt?? It really doesn't matter tho

 **bisexualbrad:** I am a Classy Gay so I will be wearing a dress shirt

 **voidryan:** send me a pic

 **bisexualbrad:** ur gonna see it in a few hours??

 **voidryan:** idc

**_bisexualbrad sent a photo_ **

**voidryan:** hot

 **voidryan:** no homo

 **bisexualbrad:**............ thank u

________________

 **biseuxalbrad:** let's be real here

 **voidryan:** yes, let's

 **bisexualbrad:** dr. gordon is hot

 **voidryan:** no shit

 **bisexualbrad:** glad we're in agreement there

 **bisexualbrad:** anyway.... I'm about to drive to ur house

 **voidryan:** thank u so much for doing this for me

 **bisexualbrad:** np!! plus I get to see my son snowball <3

 **voidryan:** divorced dads have dinner for the sake of their child

 **bisexualbrad:** I am deceased

________________

Brad was outside of Ryan's house but still sitting in his car

 **voidryan:** I see u in ur car what are u doing

 **bisexualbrad:** fixing my hair back off

 **voidryan:** #sass

________________

When Brad walked into Ryan's, snowball was already at the door wagging her tail.  
Brad bent down and started petting her as she licked his face  
"Who's a good girl? You are! You're a good girl!" Brad said making Ryan smile behind snowball.

________________

Brad was sitting on Ryan's couch.  
Ryan's parents were showing Brad baby pictures of Ryan- making him blush furiously.  
"This isn't necessary" Ryan mumbles  
"It is very much necessary, we're meeting your first boyfriend!" Ryan's mother insisted  
Brad took out his phone and starting giggling as he took pictures of baby Ryan  
Ryan grabbed his phone out of his hand "absolutely not"  
"Come on Ry, your _first boyfriend_ _needs_ pictures of you as a baby" Brad teased causing Ryan to blush harder  
Ryan snatched the baby book away from his parents "baby Ryan is not punk enough to be looking at or taking pictures of"

________________

  
Ryan and Brad were sitting on the couch with snowball when Ryan's parents friends arrived.  
Snowball jumped off the couch and ran over to the people who just entered the house.  
A pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes spoke "you guys got a dog?"  
"She's mine and my boyfriend, Brads" Ryan answered.  
If something as simple as that made Brad blush it was gonna be a long night.  
"Boyfriend?" The girl questioned  
Ryan thought his parents would be kind enough to tell them before...  
"Uh yeah" is all Ryan managed to say  
The girl crossed her arms and opened her mouth to say something, before she could Ryan cut her off  
"This is Brad, Brad this is Alison" he said pointing to the pretty blonde girl  
"This is Jennifer and Mike" he continued pointing at Alison's parents.  
Dinner wasn't ready yet so Brad and Ryan sat back down on the couch as Alison sat across from them.  
"I don't believe you two are really dating" she said  
"Oh fuck-" Ryan started  
"Honey" Brad cut him off  
Alison smiled at that "you could really learn a thing or two from your friend here, he's a gentleman"  
"NEWSFLASH ASSHOLE HE'S BEEN MY BOYFRIEND THE ENTIRE GODDAMN TIME" Ryan yelled causing Brad to laugh so hard he snorted.  
"Rude" she said rolling her eyes  
"Gay and rude" she added  
"Thank you" Ryan giggled  
"It wasn't a compliment" she said flatly  
"If you two are really a couple, kiss, kiss right now" she continued  
"That is so offensive! We are not your trained monkeys! You cannot just demand us to put on a show for you!" Ryan snapped back  
"If you're really in love it shouldn't be a big deal" she said  
"Alison, I will slap you in the teeth" Ryan threw at her  
"Don't be rude" Brad whispered  
"Brad! She's being a fuck-" Ryan started  
"Honey" is all Brad said  
"Okay" Ryan crossed his arms  
"Are you two gay carebears gonna kiss or what?" Alison asked aggressively  
Ryan looked at Brad  
"We can do that" Brad smiled  
"Are you sure?" Ryan whispered  
Brad nodded and put his hands on Ryan's face and closes his eyes as he connected their lips.  
It was soft. Brad smelled like banana shampoo. Ryan smelled like axe body spray that was sprayed too much.  
"You guys can stop now" Alison cut them off  
how long had they been kissing?  
they embarrassedly pulled away from each other.  
"No hetero could kiss another man like that, so I believe you" she said standing up and storming off to god knows where  
Ryan & Brad started cracking up as she stormed off.

________________

The dinner was weird. Brad hardly talked as Ryan failed to contain his rage when Alison made lowkey homophobic comments

**_voidryan changed the group name to 'gay carebears'_ **

**bisexualbrad** : OMG

 **voidryan:** wtf kinda insult was that lmao

 **bisexualbrad:** IDK BUT ITS SO FUNNY

 **voidryan:** she fucking called me a closet monster bc I didn't come out until now

 **bisexualbrad:** PSST WTF

 **voidryan:** rIGHT??

 **bisexualbrad:** ok goodnight ily

 **voidryan:** y are u going to bed to early bitch

 **bisexualbrad:** I have a test tomorrow

 **voidryan:** ur lame

 **bisexualbrad:** who just did u a giant favor ??

 **voidryan:** ......... fuckin fine I'm sorry

 **bisexualbrad:** :)

 **voidryan** : bitch

 **voidryan:** ily2 goodnight <3

 **bisexualbrad:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah Brad, Ryan, Lynn, and Amanda are in high school :)


	5. A date with dick *richard

**voidryan:** I need a fucking cigarette

 **bisexualbrad:** you smoke???

 **voidryan:** only when I'm anxious or anytime I get more than $7 in my pocket lmao

 **bisexualbrad:** do not smoke in front of our son

 **voidryan:** back off daddy, I wouldn't

 **bisexualbrad:** ..... did u..... just ...... rYAN

 **voidryan:** iT WAS A JOKE

 **voidryan:** I mEANT YOU'RE SNOWBALLS DAD

 **bisexualbrad:** .............. sure jan

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** wHEN UR CRUSH CALLS U DADDY

 **lynndenlove:** AND YOU THINK RYAN AINT GAY

 **bisexualbrad:** TBH IT IS PRETTY GAY

 **bisexualbrad:** but it was a joke

 **lynndenlove:** YEAH A GAY JOKE

 **bisexualbrad:** LMAO

________________

 **voidryan:** what are your kinks?

 **bisexualbrad:** This is kinda Out There..... but love and support from people who love me as much as I love them.

 **voidryan:** Corny...anyways I wanna be choked

 **bisexualbrad:** I JUST FUCKING SPIT OUT MY WATER

 **voidryan:** and that

 **bisexualbrad:** BOI I S2G

 **voidryan:** ;)

________________

 **voidryan:** guess what

 **bisexualbrad:** what

 **voidryan:** my mother got snowball a giant dog bed

 **bisexualbrad:** AWWW UR MOTHER IS SWEET! TELL HER I SAID THANK YOU

 **voidryan:** ur so weird

 **bisexualbrad:** HOW IS THAT WEIRD

 **voidryan:** thE DOG BED ISNT FOR YOU

 **bisexualbrad:** yeah but it's for our son so

 **voidryan:** ur 2 nice

 **bisexualbrad:** maybe ur just 2 mean

 **voidryan:** ...... shut up

________________

 **voidryan:** can we have pizza tonight?

 **bisexualbrad:** ....... u literally never invited me over

 **bisexualbrad:** also I'm not ur mom, u can have pizza if u want

 **voidryan:** is that a yes?

 **bisexualbrad:** yes, we can have pizza tonight

 **voidryan:** thank u daddy

 **bisexualbrad:** I SWEAR TO GOD U KINKY BITCH

 **voidryan:** don't kink shame me, it's v rude

 **bisexualbrad:** YOU MADE ME CHOKE

 **voidryan:** KINKY

 **bisexualbrad:** STOP

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** I MET A BOY

 **bisexualbrad:** A VERY VERY CUTE BOY

 **voidryan:** WHOM

 **bisexualbrad:** his name is Richard

 **voidryan:** THAT SOUNFS LIKE A FAKE NAME

 **bisexualbrad:** iT ISNT

 **voidryan:** how do u know???

 **bisexualbrad:** it's not like I met him online ??

 **voidryan:** gASP! YOU HUNG OUT WITH ANOTHER MAN IN FRONT OF OUR SON?

 **bisexualbrad:** I know, bigger gasp! Snowball is def crying rn

 **voidryan:** I don't trust this man

 **bisexualbrad:** yOUVE LITERALLY NEVER MET HIM

 **voidryan:** I'm very good at reading people, don't doubt me, I think I'm psychic or some shit

 **bisexualbrad:**...... I HATE YOU AND IF THIS WAS 1692 SALEM I WOULD ACUSE YOU OF BEING A WITCH

 **voidryan:** y'know, sometimes I really think I am a witch

 **bisexualbrad:** y'know... witch shit IS my kink

 **voidryan:** GASP

 **voidryan:** UR TOO PURE I DONT BELIEVE U

 **bisexualbrad:** ur right I'm kiddin ;)

 **voidryan:** that's what I thought

 **voidryan:** IF UR JK THEN WHATS WITH THE ;)

 **bisexualbrad:** ;)

________________

 **voidryan:** MANDIE

 **ghoulmanda:** what in the fresh hell is wrong now?

 **voidryan:** BRAD MET A BOY

 **voidryan:** A CUTE BOY

 **ghoulmanda:** oh no

 **voidryan:** I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!

 **ghoulmanda:** maybe he just friends w cute boy

 **voidryan:** HE CALLED HIM CUTE I CANT

 **ghoulmanda:** bless ur jealous heart

 **voidryan:** <33

 **ghoulmanda:** I gotta go lynn wants to make out

 **voidryan:** u lucky lesbians :(

 **ghoulmanda:** i know :)

________________

 **voidryan:** I'm coming over

 **voidryan:** gotta get that pizza boi

 **bisexualbrad:** ...... about that

 **voidryan:** I S2G IF U CANCEL ON ME

 **bisexualbrad:** I have a date

 **voidryan:** WITH DICK?

 **bisexualbrad:** yes w Richard

 **voidryan:** ur so mean

 **voidryan:** if u ditch me, our friendship is over

 **bisexualbrad:** boo u whore

 **voidryan:** gASP

 **voidryan:** and I thought u were pure

 **bisexualbrad:** so can I go??

 **voidryan:** bitch like u said earlier, I'm not ur friggin mom

 **bisexualbrad:** thank u!!!! will hang out with u tomorrow!!!

 **voidryan:** tell dick I said hi

 **bisexualbrad:** calm ur ass down

 **voidryan:** nope ;)

________________

 **voidryan:** AMANDAAAAA

 **voidryan:** I AM EMO

 **ghoulmanda:** what the heckie happened now ??

 **voidryan:** brad went on a date :(

 **ghoulmanda:** oh shit

 **voidryan:** oh shit is right

 **ghoulmanda:** tell him how u feel

 **voidryan:** DID U NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID???

 **ghoulmanda:** DON'T SASS ME

 **voidryan:** IM SORRY

 **ghoulmanda:** go get the guy

 **voidryan:** he seems happy that he finally met someone, I don't want to ruin that

 **ghoulmanda:** how sweet of u

 **voidryan:** :(

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm going on a date

 **lynndenlove:** I know, amanda told me

 **lynndenlove:** going on a date with another man when ur in love w ryan?? boi

 **bisexualbrad:** I need to move on

 **lynndenlove:** why? you haven't even tried anything w ryan

 **lynndenlove:** u should move on if u asked him out and he didn't feel the same way

 **lynndenlove:** but u don't know so ??

 **bisexualbrad:** still going on my date

 **lynndenlove:** have fun :)

 **bisexualbrad:** thank u

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** RICHARD IS ALLERGIC TO DOGS

 **voidryan:** I told you he was evil

 **bisexualbrad:** RYAN

 **voidryan:** ;)


	6. capitalization is not a sign of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is boring and I had no idea what the chapter title should be so

**bisexualbrad:** I had a lot of fun on our date, we should do it again

 **richbitch:** yeah me too! Definitely lets do it again

 **bisexualbrad:** bless, I didn't think u would want to go out again

 **richbitch:** why wouldn't I wanna go out again? ur cute

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm blushing stop

 **bisexualbrad:** also I am awkward

 **richbitch:** I don't mind :)

 **bisexualbrad:** brb imma go gossip with my friend about how amazing u are

 **richbitch:** now I'm blushing

 **bisexualbrad:** score

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** RICHARD IS SO GREAT

 **voidryan:** he can't be that great, he's allergic to dogs

 **bisexualbrad:** ur silly

 **voidryan:** IM SERIOUS

 **voidryan:** I think he might be pure evil

 **bisexualbrad:** he's sweet!!!

 **voidryan:** hES ALLERGIC TO OUR SON!!!

 **bisexualbrad:** ITS NOT HIS FAULT

 **voidryan:** FINE DEFEND THE VILE MAN

 **bisexualbrad:** u would like him

 **voidryan:** no

 **bisexualbrad:** judge him before u know him #rude

 **voidryan:** #justified

 **bisexualbrad:** imma block u

 **voidryan:** no

 **bisexualbrad:** yes

 **voidryan:** bRAD NO

 **voidryan:** gASP

 **bisexualbrad:** whut

 **voidryan:** bRAD

 **voidryan:** b

 **voidryan:** RAD

 **voidryan:** B(RAD)

 **bisexualbrad:** GASP!

 **voidryan:** always knew deep down u were rad

 **bisexualbrad:** since u did a little #unsolvedmysteries I won't block u

 **voidryan:** how sweet  <333

 **bisexualbrad:** :P

________________

 **lynndenlove:** hey

 **voidryan:** oh hey ur amandas girlfriend

 **lynndenlove:** yeah and ur brads

 **voidryan:** nO

 **lynndenlove:** yES

 **voidryan:** I like ur username

 **lynndenlove:** don't change the subject

 **voidryan:** DAMMIT

 **lynndenlove:** tell brad about ur crush on him

 **voidryan:** first of all I don't have a crush on him

 **voidryan:** second of all he has a crush on dick

 **voidryan:** *richard. Sorry autocorrect

 **voidryan:** third of all how DARE U

 **lynndenlove:** first of all u do have a crush on him

 **lynndenlove:** amanda tells me everything

 **voidryan:** imma kill her

 **lynndenlove:** second of all u don't know if u don't try

 **voidryan:** ehhh

 **lynndenlove:** do it

 **voidryan:** nah brad seems happy having a crush on that vile man dick

 **lynndenlove:** u are obviously jealous

 **voidryan:** no

 **lynndenlove:** yeshuh

 **voidryan:** be gone from me vile woman, be gone!

 **lynndenlove:** just think about what I said

 **voidryan:** fine ://

________________

 **voidryan:** bitch

 **ghoulmanda:** oh my god what now

 **voidryan:** ur so mean

 **ghoulmanda:** I'm mean? u the one who called me bitch

 **voidryan:** U TOLD LYNN I LIKE BRAD WHAT IF SHE TELLS HIM

 **ghoulmanda:** don't worry she won't

 **voidryan:** how do u know

 **ghoulmanda:** she's brads bff

 **voidryan:** IM BRADS BFF

 **ghoulmanda:** anyway

 **voidryan:** I luv him

 **ghoulmanda:** ask!! him!! out!!

 **voidryan:** no

 **ghoulmanda:** do it before he actually gets serious with richard!

 **voidryan:** *dick

 **ghoulmanda:** wow clever

 **voidryan:** thank u

 **ghoulmanda:** ok good luck

 **voidryan:** I'm probably not gonna ask him out

 **ghoulmanda:** at least think about it

 **voidryan:** will do :)

________________

 **bisexualbrad:** how are u

 **voidryan:** lynn n amanda (The Otp™) won't leave me alone

 **bisexualbrad:** about what lol

 **voidryan:** have they only been pressuring me and left u alone?

 **bisexualbrad:** apparently

 **voidryan:** oh my fuckin god they fuckin dead

 **bisexualbrad:** what have they been bothering you about?

 **voidryan:** ABOUT A PERSON I LIKE

 **bisexualbrad:** oooooh ryan has a lover ryan has a lover

 **voidryan:** um bitch I wish

 **bisexualbrad:** ask them out

 **voidryan:** nope nope nopedy nope nope

 **bisexualbrad:** Richard might have a cute friend I can set u up with

 **voidryan:** now u capitalizing dicks name? oh my fuckin god are u in love with him already ??

 **bisexualbrad:** CAPITALIZATION IS NOT A SIGN OF LOVE

 **voidryan:** it best not be bc u never capitalize our sons name

 **bisexualbrad:** when the fuck is he gonna come stay with me

 **voidryan:** are u sure u want that? what about ur bf dick?

 **bisexualbrad:** snowball is more important

 **voidryan:** <3333

 **bisexualbrad:** goodnight ily

 **voidryan:** ily2 loser who goes to bed at 10 PM

 **bisexualbrad:** rude

 **voidryan:** :)

 


	7. the teacher lounge fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pastrahmi is peter strahm and he is in high school like the rest of them :) (I stole the pastrahmi joke from brilliancetheory on tumblr)  
> this is another filler chapter but soon things will heat up with ryan and brad

**voidryan:** omg guess what

 **bisexualbrad:** lol what

 **voidryan:** YA KNOW OUR HEALTH TEACHER, DR. GORDON?

 **bisexualbrad:** YEAH

 **voidryan:** HES GAY

 **bisexualbrad:** OMG WHAT

 **voidryan:** or bi or pan idk but HE AIN'T STRAIGHT

 **bisexualbrad:** HOW DO U KNOW

 **voidryan:** I SNUCK INTO THE TEACHER LOUNGE BC THEY HAVE AC IN THERE AND I SAW HIM KISSING A MAN

 **bisexualbrad:** OMFG

 **voidryan:** IKR

 **bisexualbrad:** did he see you??

 **voidryan:** I don't think so, he was pretty caught up in that kiss

 **bisexualbrad:** omg I wanna throw and 'Dr. Gordon is gay' party

 **voidryan:** LETS DO IT

 **bisexualbrad:** we can't out him!!

 **voidryan:** dammit why do u always have to be right

 **bisexualbrad:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **voidryan:** why must u be so pure

 **bisexualbrad:** *starts singing born this way*

 **voidryan:** omgg

 **bisexualbrad:** ;)

_________________________________

 **pastrahmi:** was there homework for health class

 **bisexualbrad:** nO BUT GUESS WHAT

 **pastrahmi:** what

 **bisexualbrad:** it's a secret so u can't say anything

 **pastrahmi:** lol ok

 **bisexualbrad:** DR. GORDON MADE OUT WITH A GUY IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE

 **pastrahmi:** OMG

 **pastrahmi:** I GOTTA TELL LINDSEY

 **bisexualbrad:** YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE

 **pastrahmi:** lindsey is pure though

 **bisexualbrad:** fine tell her if u must

 **pastrahmi:** anyway, how did you find this out?

 **bisexualbrad:** ryan was lurking in the teachers lounge bc they have ac in there and he saw them

 **pastrahmi:** THE TEACHERS LOUNGE HAS AC IN IT? I'M GONNA SNEAK IN THERE TOO NOW TELL UR FRIEND RYAN TO HMU

 **bisexualbrad:** lmao I can't believe that's what ur most shocked about

 **pastrahmi:** IT'S NOT FAIR THEY GET AC WHILE WE SUFFER

 **bisexualbrad:** ok tru

 **pastrahmi:** thank you for that interesting bit of information, that made my day

 **bisexualbrad:** lol if u wanna talk to ryan his username is voidryan

 **pastrahmi:** lol thank you

_________________________________

 **pastrahmi:** ay I'm Peter, your boyfriend Brad told me about you chilling in the teachers lounge, if you do it again hmu, I'm in

 **voidryan:** OMG HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 **pastrahmi:** OH IM SORRY

 **voidryan:** it's ok :)

 **voidryan:** lol why do u wanna chill in the teachers lounge anyway

 **pastrahmi:** BRAD SAID THEIR IS AC IN THERE

 **voidryan:** YES

 **pastrahmi:** THAT'S BULLSHIT

 **voidryan:** I !! KNOW !! SO !! UNFAIR !!

 **pastrahmi:** RIGHT!!

 **voidryan:** ah I like you already

 **pastrahmi:** right back at you :)

 **voidryan:** what is the story behind ur username?

 **pastrahmi:** ok my last name is Strahm and my friend Mark called me pastrahmi as a joke and it stuck

 **voidryan:** OMG I LOVE IT

 **pastrahmi:** thank you

 **voidryan:** :)

_________________________________

 **voidryan:** omg ur friend Peter is so cool

 **bisexualbrad:** you really think so? He's super smart so he's like my study buddy, like for almost every test we get together to study for together

 **voidryan:** wow I ship it

 **bisexualbrad:** ofc u do

 **voidryan:** anyway he's cool and if him  & I become friends, I'm gonna make him help me study for tests

 **bisexualbrad:** bish I can help u study u know

 **voidryan:** eh

 **biseuxalbrad:** #rude

 **voidryan:** :)

_________________________________

 **voidryan:** brads cute friend is talking to me :)))

 **ghoulmanda:** ooooh get some

 **ghoulmanda:** what friend

 **voidryan:** peter strahm

 **ghoulmanda:** oh he's cute but his best friend Lindsey is cuter

 **voidryan:** how tf do u just know everyone

 **ghoulmanda:** I'm a smart gay, remember?

 **voidryan:** lol right

 **ghoulmanda:** he's smart too so maybe u could date a smart gay

 **voidryan:** I already have a crush on a smart gay

 **ghoulmanda:** who? Me??

 **voidryan:** ew no, brad

 **ghoulmanda:** ohhh

 **voidryan:** now you seem stupid

 **ghoulmanda:** ur so mean

 **voidryan:** u love me :)

 **ghoulmanda:** maybe

 **voidryan:** <3

_________________________________

 **voidryan:** wanna hang out tomorrow

 **bisexualbrad:** hella

 **voidryan:** never say that word ever again

 **biseuxalbrad:** hella

 **voidryan:** omggg

 **bisexualbrad:** I love u

 **voidryan:** I love u too

 **bisexualbrad:** <333

 **voidryan:** (◠‿◠✿)

 **bisexualbrad:** ur so soft now I love it

 **voidryan:** OMG I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN

 **bisexualbrad:** see you tomorrow then?

 **voidryan:**.......see you tomorrow


	8. ryan fucks up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> herecomesthegibson: Matt Gibson  
> thehoffman: Mark Hoffman  
> doctorgord0n: Lawrence Gordon  
> fuckingfaulkner: Adam Faulkner Stanheight

**richbitch:** hey

 **voidryan:** ........ hey

_________________________________

 **voidryan:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **bisexualbrad:** what's wrong

 **voidryan:** YOU GAVE DICK MY USERNAME

 **bisexualbrad:** so???

 **voidryan:** NOW HES TRYING TO TALK TO ME

 **voidryan:** BE GONE FROM ME VILE MAN, BE GONE FROM ME

 **bisexualbrad:** omg give him a chance, u would probably really like him

 **voidryan:** no

 **bisexualbrad:** for me??

 **voidryan:** fuckin fine

 **bisexualbrad:** thank you <333

 **voidryan:** whatever

_________________________________

 **richbitch:** so brad told me ur his best friend

 **voidryan:** that's right

 **richbitch:** he talks about u a lot

 **voidryan:** he talks about u a lot too

 **voidryan:** it's always richard this and richard that

 **richbitch:** that's adorable

 **voidryan:** yes adorable but at what cost?

 **voidryan:** love makes me sick

 **richbitch:** ohh ok I thought u personally hated me, but it's just a "eww love" thing

 **voidryan:** yeah

 **richbitch:** that's good- I mean I'm glad u don't hate me

 **voidryan:** yes brad would be pleased

_________________________________

 **thehoffman:** good luck in the science fair, ur gonna need it since strahm is gonna beat you

 **ghoulmanda:** omg

 **thehoffman:** strahm is smarter than u

 **ghoulmanda:** why are u so obsessed with him???

 **thehoffman:** I'm not?!?!?!???? why are you so obsessed with him

 **ghoulmanda:** mark, I'm gay, if I'm obsessed with anyone it's his cute friend lindsey

 **thehoffman:**...... I did not know that

 **ghoulmanda:** better luck next time hun  <3

 **thehoffman:** this isn't over

 **ghoulmanda:** lmao ok

_________________________________

**_herecomesthegibson added pastrahmi and thehoffman to the group 'danger zone'_ **

**thehoffman:** that is the grossest groupchat name ever imma change it

 **herecomesthegibson:** no cause it fits our squad

 **thehoffman:** ur lucky I'm staying in this group in the first place, imma change it

 **herecomesthegibson:** peter tell him not to

 **pastrahmi:** I am not your guy's babysitter, figure it out

 **thehoffman:** I'll leave it but only cause I don't want gibson to cry

 **herecomesthegibson:** I'm too tough to cry

 **thehoffman:** just earlier you were crying about snakes

 **herecomesthegibson:** THEY DONT HAVE ANY ARMS!!!!

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm trying to get over ryan with richard but ryan hates him for no reason and only gave him a chance when I begged him!!!

 **lynndenlove:** omg he's jealous

 **bisexualbrad:** no

 **lynndenlove:** why don't u listen to amanda & I? We're smart

 **bisexualbrad:** ur smart, but so am I, and I'm doing what's best

 **lynndenlove:** ur being stupid for once in ur life

 **bisexualbrad:** ryan doesn't like me!!! I ain't gonna get my hopes up

 **lynndenlove:** whatever, but he sound like a jealous wife to me

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** how did it go with richard?

 **voidryan:** fine

 **voidryan:** it was weird

 **bisexualbrad:** were u mean

 **voidryan:** no!! I'll even send u a screenshot if u want!!

 **bisexualbrad:** that's ok, I believe you

 **voidryan:** I tried, it's just weird between us?

 **bisexualbrad:** thank you for trying

 **voidryan:** anything for u

 **bisexualbrad:** <333

_________________________________

 **herecomesthegibson:** highway to the danger zone

 **thehoffman:** I will block you

 **herecomesthegibson:** come on, be fun and continue the lyrics

 **thehoffman:** no, ur lucky I haven't blocked u yet

 **thehoffman:** try again when strahms here, he's too nice to say no to u

 **herecomesthegibson:** u haven't blocked me bc u love me

 **herecomesthegibson:** I will try again with strahm tho, he's defenseless against my charms

 **thehoffman:** I DO NOT LOVE YOU

 **pastrahmi:** I AM NOT DEFENSELESS AGAINST YOUR CHARMS

 **thehoffman:** ..... strahm have u just been watching this conversation??

 **pastrahmi:** absolutely not

 **thehoffman:** .......... sure jan

_________________________________

 **doctorgord0n:** I think someone saw us making out in the teachers lounge

 **fuckingfaulkner:** maybe u shouldn't make out with people in the teachers lounge where anyone could walk in at any second

 **doctorgord0n:** it's hotter that way

 **fuckingfaulkner:** ..... yes, yes it is

 **doctorgord0n:** come over later?

 **fuckingfaulkner:** I have a life outside of you, lawrence gordon

 **doctorgord0n:** you have plans?

 **fuckingfaulkner:** .........no........

 **fuckingfaulkner:** ............ I'll be over soon

 **doctorgord0n:** I always get my way ;)

 **fuckingfaulkner:** oh my god

_________________________________

 **voidryan:** brad is just so precious I love him so much

 **bisexualbrad:** WHAT

 **voidryan:** SON OF A BITCH WRONG PERSON

 **bisexualbrad:** RYAN

 **bisexualbrad:** RYAN

 **bisexualbrad:** RYANNNNN

 **bisexualbrad:** RYANNNN!!!!!

 **bisexualbrad:** OH MY GOD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are finally happening ;)


	9. bohemian gaysody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! But I wanted to update so :)

**biseuxalbrad:** ryan

 **bisexualbrad:** ryannn

 **bisexualbrad:** RYANNN

 **bisexualbrad:** ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan

 **bisexualbrad:** talk to me talk to me talk to me hey ryan talk to me talk to me hey hey hey ryan talk to meeee

 **bisexualbrad:** jerk

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** RYAN SAID AND I QUOTE "brad is just so precious I love him so much"

 **bisexualbrad:** HE ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT TO ME

 **bisexualbrad:** NOW HE'S IGNORING ME LIKE THE PLAGUE

 **lynndenlove:** OMG NICE

 **bisexualbrad:** what does it mean!!! Does he mean it as like a friend ???

 **lynndenlove:** brad, honey, ur smarter than that

 **bisexualbrad:** it could be just as a friend

 **lynndenlove:** no

 **bisexualbrad:** what do u know

 **lynndenlove:** everything

_________________________________

"Give me your phone, he'll answer you" Brad said to Amanda.  
They were at school but Brad couldn't find Ryan.  
Amanda handed over her phone and Brad tried to act as casual as possible.

 **ghoulmanda:** did u finish the spanish homework?

 **voidryan:** nope sorry

"That bitch!" Brad cursed.

 **ghoulmanda:** where are you anyway?

 **voidryan:** hiding from brad lol

 **ghoulmanda:** hiding where??

 **voidryan:** I can't tell u my super secret hiding place - what if I need to hide from you one day?

 **ghoulmanda:** see u later then

 **voidryan:** maybe not, I might still be hiding from brad

 **ghoulmanda:** omg

Brad decided not to push it, plus he felt bad pretending to be Amanda. He handed Amanda her phone back and went off to find Ryan.

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** Ryan, please talk to me

 **bisexualbrad:** you little punk

  
Brad snuck into the teachers lounge- maybe Ryan's hiding place was in there. He looked around but Ryan was nowhere to be found.  
Brad sighed as he left the teachers lounge to go look somewhere else- where else could he look? That morning he had practically already looked everywhere else.  
He decided he'd just take a break and go to his spot. His spot was under the bleachers. He knew it was a cliché, but weirdly there was rarely anyone down there. Occasionally there would be someone smoking pot down there, but they never bothered him.  
When Brad ducked and went under the bleachers, that's when he saw him. Ryan. He was under the bleachers smoking a cigarette and doing something on his phone. As quietly as he could, Brad scooted closer to him. Apparently not quiet enough. Ryan looked up.  
Ryan threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it as he turned to leave.  
"Wait" Brad said grabbing his hand.  
"How did you even know I was down here?" Ryan asked.  
"I didn't. This is my spot" Brad said.  
Ryan tried to walk away again.  
"Ryan, please talk to me" Brad begged.  
This is why Ryan didn't want to see Brad at all, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to him.  
Reluctantly, Ryan sat down.  
"I didn't mean it" Ryan mumbled.  
"You didn't?" Brad said almost sounding disappointed.  
"It was a prank" Ryan stated.  
"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Brad asked making Ryan sigh.  
"And what's with all the emo sighs?" Brad went on.  
"Fine it wasn't a fucking prank" Ryan admitted.  
Brad gave him an encouraging look to keep talking.  
Ryan looked him in the eyes for the first time since this conversation began "You need a fucking cigarette."  
Brad looked back at him with the same intensity "No fucking way."  
Ryan shrugged "Suit yourself."  
Brad smiled. Ryan was trying to distract him. To change the subject. It almost worked.  
"So it wasn't a prank?" Brad asked to get the conversation flowing again.  
"No it wasn't a fucking prank" Ryan mumbled.  
"Then what?" Brad asked.  
"I fucking love you, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" Ryan yelled as he stood up and started to run away.  
Brad tried to chase him but the crowded hallways caused him to lose him.  
_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** ryan

 **bisexualbrad:** ryan

 **bisexualbrad:** r(ad)yan

 **bisexualbrad:** damn that didn't even work?

                     **12:00 AM**

 **bisexualbrad:** I wish you hadn't ran away

 **bisexualbrad:** I really need to talk to you

 **bisexualbrad:** It's ok, really

 **bisexualbrad:** u little punk

                       **1:07 AM**

 **bisexualbrad:** can we please meet up before or after school tomorrow?

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm not mad I promise

 **biseuxalbrad:** I know it hasn't been that long, but I really miss your messages, they were always the best part of my day :/

                       **2:15 AM**

 **bisexualbrad:** Is this the real life?

 **bisexualbrad:** Is this just fantasy?

 **bisexualbrad:** Caught in a landslide

 **bisexualbrad:** No escape from reality

 **bisexualbrad:** Open your eyes

 **bisexualbrad:** Look up to the skies and see

 **bisexualbrad:** I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

 **bisexualbrad:** Because I'm easy come, easy go

 **bisexualbrad:** Little high, little low,

 **bisexualbrad:** Any way the wind blows

 **bisexualbrad:** Doesn't really matter to me, to me.

 **bisexualbrad:** how the fuck did u not come in and try to sing along? ur heartless

 


	10. "woah" "i know"

**voidryan:** hey richard

 **richbitch:** oh hey

 **voidryan:** we should hang out sometime

 **richbitch:** really?? I thought you didn't like me

 **voidryan:** eh I was an asshole for hating you for no reason

 **richbitch:** oh??

 **voidryan:** sorry lol it's just...... I'm protective of brad

 **richbitch:** ohhh ok I see

 **voidryan:** yeah so I'm sorry for being such a little shit

 **richbitch:** lol it's ok

 **richbitch:** would you really want to hang out??

 **voidryan:** yeah :)

 **richbitch:** :)

_________________________________

 **richbitch:** your friend ryan just messaged me

 **richbitch:** he says he wants to hang out??

 **bisexualbrad:** wHAT THE FUCK

 **richbitch:** weird right?

 **bisexualbrad:** v weird... he hates you???

 **richbitch:** yeah he apologized for hating me for no reason

 **bisexualbrad:** what is he up to?......

 **richbitch:** maybe he's just being nice

 **bisexualbrad:** .........no

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** can we please meet after school

 **voidryan:** if u bring me a vanilla shake from mcdonalds sure

 **bisexualbrad:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU ANSWERED ME

 **voidryan:** I need a vanilla shake but I don't have money, ur my only hope

 **bisexualbrad:** I've missed you so much

 **voidryan:** where do u want to meet?

 **bisexualbrad:** the park?? Idc

 **voidryan:** ok see u then

 **bisexualbrad:** :)

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** can we meet up at lunch?

 **bisexualbrad:** I have some things to discuss with you

 **richbitch:** sure

 **bisexualbrad:** thank you

_________________________________

Brad nervously bit his nails as he waited for Richard. He was sitting next to Lynn and Amanda.  
Richard approached the table they were sitting at "Hey."  
"Hey" Brad greeted.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Richard asked.  
Brad led him to a different table that was empty.  
"You're really amazing and great but....." Brad trailed off.  
Richard sighed "But you're in love with Ryan."  
"How did you know?" Brad asked.  
Richard laughed "You may be a smart gay, but so am I."  
Brad frowned "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay" Richard said, smiling bittersweetly.  
"You're the best" Brad said.  
"Yeah yeah, I know" Richard said.

From across the lunchroom, Ryan smiled. His plan was working. Brad and Richard were hugging. When Ryan messaged Richard apologizing, it was half out of guilt for confessing his love to Brad, and half to make it up to Brad. Ryan knew Richard would tell Brad about him messaging him, it was his way of telling Brad that is was okay, that he understood he didn't have feelings for him, and that it was okay for him to date Richard, no hard feelings. Hopefully Brad understood, and they could still be friends.

_________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** ok but why do you want just a plain vanilla shake??

 **voidryan:** not all of us can afford to be classy like u

 **bisexualbrad:** lmao but I'm the one buying the shake?!

 **voidryan:** ITS THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING

 **bisexualbrad:** omg

_________________________________

After school, Brad got Ryan a vanilla shake, and then went to the park. Ryan was already there, with Snowball.  
"Snowball!!" Brad exclaimed, running to pet her. Snowball licked his face, making Ryan laugh. Hearing his laugh made Brad smile. God he missed that laugh.  
Brad sat down next to Ryan "Hi."  
Ryan took the milkshake out of Brads' hand "Hey."  
"Ok so-" Brad started.  
"Let me say something first?" Ryan asked. Brad nodded.  
"I'm really sorry about all of this. I know you don't feel that way about me. I know you have Richard. But I'm hoping we can still be friends despite the feelings I have for you" Ryan said.  
"It's okay, in fact, I'm glad this happened" Brad reassured.  
Ryan scowled "Why the hell would you be glad this happened? This is the worst thing that could've happened."   
"I knew I should've had you buy me cigarettes instead of a fucking shake" Ryan mumbled  
Ryan I-" Brad started.  
"You don't want to be friends with me anymore do you?" Ryan asked.  
"What? No. Let me finish talking" Brad said.  
"I don't want to hear you say something that will break my heart, okay? I would much rather guess than hear it out of your mouth" Ryan groaned.  
Brad sighed "I know you're worried, but it's okay. Either way, we're gonna be ok."  
"Break my little, gay, punk heart if you must" Ryan said dramatically.  
"Ryan, take a deep breath. Just try to calm down" Brad said.   
Ryan gave him a dirty look, but complied "Happy?"  
"Ryan, I love you too. I feel the same way" Brad said.  
Ryan scowled again "No you don't. Who put you up to this? Amanda? Lynn?"  
"Ryan, this isn't a joke" Brad promised.  
"Then why didn't you say that after I told you the other day?" Ryan asked.  
"You ran away! I tried to chase after you but the damn crowd made me lose you" Brad explained.  
Ryan went wide eyed "You really love me?"  
"Duh" Brad said, nodding enthusiastically.  
"Why the fuck didn't you fucking message me that?" Ryan asked.  
"The first time I tell you I love you is not gonna be on a phone" Brad explained  
"Fucking kiss me" Ryan said. And Brad did.  
Ryan hesitantly pulled away from the kiss "What about Richard?"  
"When I was about to tell him that I'm in love with you, he guessed it! So yeah, him and I are gonna just be friends" Brad explained.  
Without another word, Ryan pulled Brad into another kiss. Ryan sped up the kiss. He licked Brad's upper lip, so he opened his mouth, allowing Ryan entrance. Their tongues collided. Huh, it was a better kiss than either of them ever had with Dina.  
After they broke away, they rested their foreheads together.  
Brad smiled "Woah."  
Ryan smiled back "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never write kissing scenes so that's why the ending is trash... I understand if u hate me now


	11. Surprise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is boring but I wanted to update so

**herecomesthegibson:** see me ride out of the sunset

 **herecomesthegibson:** on your color tv screen

 **herecomesthegibson:** out for all that I can get

 **herecomesthegibson:** if you know what I mean

 **thehoffman:** omg stop

 **pastrahmi:** omg don't tell him to stop, it's lowkey adorable when he does that  & you know it

 **herecomesthegibson:** see, peter gets it

 **thehoffman:** if by adorable you mean annoying then I agree

 **thehoffman:** also don't encourage him

 **pastrahmi:** you just like to pretend to hate everything to be cool

 **thehoffman:** no

 **herecomesthegibson:** lol yes, peter is right

 **pastrahmi:** see

 **thehoffman:** I hate you both and if this was 1692, salem, I would accuse you of being witches

________________________________

 **voidryan:** BRAD AND I ARE DATING!!!!!

 **ghoulmanda:** WHAAAT??!!!! SINCE WHEN??

 **voidryan:** SURPRISE!!!!

 **voidryan:** SINCE FRIDAY!!

 **ghoulmanda:** ITS BEEN TWO DAYS WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME??

 **voidryan:** IVEE BEEN BUSY WITH MY NEW BOYFRIEND

 **ghoulmanda:** I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!

 **ghoulmanda:** p.s: I told you so

 **voidryan:** YOU WAS RIGHT!

 **ghoulmanda:** I always am :))

 **voidryan:** I should always listen to u

 **ghoulmanda:** duh!

 **voidryan:** also I miss our son, he's staying with brad now

 **ghoulmanda:** u poor baby

________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IM FREAKING OUT I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE DATING

 **voidryan:** I KNOW RIGHT??!! MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE

 **bisexualbrad:** also I love that snowball is staying with me now, he always sleeps at the end of my bed and now I feel very protected

 **voidryan:** ikr?? like ain't no one gonna murder me with snowball by my side

 **bisexualbrad:** ahhh I love you two

 **voidryan:** I love ya'll too  <3

________________________________

 **thehoffman:** I talk to my walls

 **pastrahmi:** wtf???

 **herecomesthegibson:** ^^ explain

 **thehoffman:** sometimes when it's real late they talk back

 **herecomesthegibson:** what do they say?

 **thehoffman:** "go to bed"

 **pastrahmi:** ......... they're right. Go the fuck to sleep........

 **herecomesthegibson:** ^^ peter is right

________________________________

 **lynndenlove:** SURPRISE BITCH!!RYAN AND BRAD ARE DATING!!!!!!

 **ghoulmanda:** I KNOW IM SO HAPPY FOR THEM!!

 **lynndenlove:** IKR ME TOO

 **ghoulmanda:** wait how long have you known?

 **lynndenlove:** since Friday, why?

 **ghoulmanda:** FUCKING RYAN

 **ghoulmanda:** HE JUST TOLD ME TODAY

 **lynndenlove:** friendship over!!

 **ghoulmanda:** lmao yes

________________________________

 **herecomesthegibson:** THERE A CUTE GUY HERE

 **thehoffman:** .......is there something you want to tell us matt??

 **pastrahmi:** ^^

 **herecomesthegibson:** FUCK WRONG GROUPCHAT WRONG GROUPCHAT SHIT

 **pastrahmi:** omg

 **thehoffman:** matt is gay

 **herecomesthegibson:** ........ NO

 **pastrahmi:** leave him alone, mark

 **thehoffman:** why are u so protective of him???

 **pastrahmi:** his poor gay ass isn't ready to come out yet!

 **thehoffman:** hm figures

 **herecomesthegibson:** yA'LL IM RIGHT HERE

 **pastrahmi:** I'm sorry gibby :/

 **thehoffman:** I'm sorry too. Sorry you were stupid and accidentally sent that to the wrong group chat

 **herecomesthegibson:** #rude

________________________________

 **bisexualbrad:** yo my wonderful boyfriend I have a question

 **voidryan:** yes what is it my wonderful bf??

 **bisexualbrad:** so what's ur sexual orientation?

 **voidryan:** PANSEXUAL!!!

 **bisexualbrad:** ayy cool!

 **voidryan:** <33

 **bisexualbrad:** glad lgbtq+ ryan is rising

 **voidryan:** It's about time huh?

 **bisexualbrad:** lmao duh

 **voidryan:** lmao duh indeed!

 


	12. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this chapter title blows but I can't think of anything else

**thehoffman:** having feelings is ruining my reputation as a heartless bitch

**pastrahmi:** gasp! does the mark hoffman have feelings now?

**thehoffman:** I am confiding in u bc I trust u not to mock me! but what do u do right away?fucking mock me

**thehoffman:** if I was fucking gibson u wouldn't have mocked me I fucking hate you

**pastrahmi:** I'm sorry :( usually you don't like to be babied the way I do with gibson

**herecomesthegibson:** u can talk to me mark, I won't judge u

**thehoffman:** shut up gibson!

**herecomesthegibson:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**pastrahmi:** that's adorable gibby

**thehoffman:** DAMMIT GIBSON STOP BEING CUTE WHEN IM TALKING ABOUT MY FEELINGS!!!

**herecomesthegibson:** sorry mark ♡

**thehoffman:** fuck u for being too pure to stay mad at

**pastrahmi:** :)

**thehoffman:** not u bitch, u can choke

**pastrahmi:** MARK

**thehoffman:** PETER

**herecomesthegibson:** man, I hate it when dad and dad fight :///

**pastrahmi:** .........

**thehoffman:** hoffman out

________________________________

**voidryan:** when I was in kindergarten I had a pet turtle

**voidryan:** his name was zac

**voidryan:** then I spent the night at my best friends house for a few days and forgot to feed him

**voidryan:** zac died

**voidryan:** this was the beginning of my life of being a complete fuck up

**bisexualbrad:** what the fuck

**bisexualbrad:** why have I let you watch our son alone for a month?

**voidryan:** I AM IMMENSELY PROUD OF WHAT I DID FOR THAT TURTLE!!

**bisexualbrad:** what u did for that turtle?? u mean killing it??

**voidryan:** ur so mean. zac would've hated u!!

________________________________

**voidryan:** I HAVE 3 TESTS TOMORROW

**voidryan:** THIS IS PANPHOBIC

**bisexualbrad:** RIP

**voidryan:** HELP ME STUDY TONIGHT?

**bisexualbrad:** I'm studying with Peter

**voidryan:** who??

**bisexualbrad:** PASTRAHMI

**voidryan:** I LOVE THAT GUY

**voidryan:** but I'm ur boyfriend u gotta help me study, u said u would

**bisexualbrad:** U CAN COME BUT IM NOT UNINVITING PETER

**voidryan:** HIS NAME IS PASTRAHMI

**voidryan:** but ok sounds good

________________________________

**herecomesthegibson:** hey who's free tonight and wants to help me study for the history test?

**pastrahmi:** I'm studying with brad tonight!!

**thehoffman:** WHO THE FUCK IS BRAD

**herecomesthegibson:** ^ *asks the same but less aggressively*

**pastrahmi:** he's my study buddy!!

**pastrahmi:** oooh gibson u can come if u want, brad just informed me that his bf is coming and I don't wanna be the third wheel

**herecomesthegibson:** sounds good!!

**thehoffman:** wtf strahm just asked out gibson in front of my fucking salad

**thehoffman:** WRONNG CHAT

**pastrahmi:** ITS NOT A DATE

**herecomesthegibson:** yeah! It's not!

**thehoffman:** sure jan

________________________________

**thehoffman:** wtf strahm just asked out gibson in front of my fucking salad

**ghoulmanda:** wow I ship it

**thehoffman:** why do u hate me

**ghoulmanda:** WE'RE NOT FRIENDS

**ghoulmanda:** AND YOU HATE ME??

**thehoffman:** .... I don't.... hate you.... necessarily

**ghoulmanda:** thanks, I don't hate u...... necessarily either

**thehoffman:** thanks.........

**ghoulmanda:** if ur in love with peter fucking tell him before he gets serious w gib

**thehoffman:** IM NOT FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU BITCH

**ghoulmanda:** .......k

**thehoffman:** ok...... sorry I fucking lost my temper

**ghoulmanda:** lol it's ok, the same thing happened when I tried to get ryan w his boyfriend

**thehoffman:** ur the gay expert aren't u

**ghoulmanda:** yes

________________________________

**voidryan:** I LOVE YOU

**voidryan:** SEE U SOON

**bisexualbrad:** I LOVE YOU TOO

**bisexualbrad:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the study date :)


	13. study date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but at least shit happens

**thehoffman:** I cant believe you guys are going on a fucking date

 **pastrahmi:** ITS NOT A DATE, WE'RE LITERALLY GONNA BE STUDYING

 **herecomesthegibson:** peter is right. studying isn't romantic

 **thehoffman:** then why tf wasn't I invited to study with u guys

 **pastrahmi:** U SAID NOTHING ABOUT WANTING TO COME WHEN WE WERE DISCUSSING IT

 **herecomesthegibson:** u can come if u want

 **thehoffman:** no

 **pastrahmi:** THAT WAS A LONG TRIP FOR NOTHING

 **thehoffman:** ITS THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING, PETER!!

 **herecomesthegibson:** sorry mark ♡

 **thehoffman:** I fucking love you gibson, don't apologize for strahm.

 **pastrahmi:** hOW AM I TO BLAME BUT GIBSON ISN'T?

 **thehoffman:** GIBSON WOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY HURT ANYONE. YOU LIKE TO FUCK WITH ME

 **pastrahmi:** YOU FUCK WITH ME FIRST

 **herecomesthegibson:** aw guys please don't fight (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **thehoffman:** fine only cause I don't want u to cry

 **pastrahmi:** SORRY GIBBY

 **herecomesthegibson:** thank u!!

________________________________

Ryan, Brad, Peter, and Matt were sitting on in Brad's room studying.  
"Mr. Johnson didn't even fucking teach us this!" Ryan exclaimed as he flipped through his notes. He immediately smiled when snowball jumped into the bed and licked his face.  
Brad smiled as he began to explain the concept Ryan was referring to. Peter and Matt also listened intently- Brad was rather good at explaining things in better ways.

That's when Peter and Matt got the messages.

 **thehoffman:** how's ur stupid date going

 **pastrahmi:** NOT A DATE

 **thehoffman:** SURE JAN

 **pastrahmi:** STOP

 **thehoffman:** where the fuck is gibson to stop us from fighting

 **pastrahmi:** STUDYING

 **thehoffman:** suuuure

 **pastrahmi:** WHAT ELSE WOULD HE BE DOING??

 **thehoffman:** sucking ur dick

 **pastrahmi:** HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN INNOCENT GIBSON COULD SEE

 **thehoffman:** ok true. sorry gibs

 **pastrahmi:** I GOTTA GO STUDY

 **thehoffman:** ;)

 **pastrahmi:** STOPPP

  
Brad and Ryan went downstairs to 'get a snack'.   
Matt pulled out his phone while he waited.  
"You do not want to read what Hoffman said in the groupchat" Peter warned.  
Matt raised his eyebrows "Now I really wanna read it."  
"It's too inappropriate for someone as pure as you!" Peter exclaimed.  
But it was too late, Matt was reading it.  
Matt giggled "Oh my god!"  
"He's been so weird lately" Peter commented.  
"Yeah, but so have you" Matt pointed out.  
"Maybe you're right" Peter thought aloud.  
Peter frowned "Not to get into deep shit or anything but maybe I don't even know who I am anymore."  
Matt laughed "That is some deep shit."  
Matt, suddenly serious, grabbed Peter's chin to make him look at him "You don't need to know who you are yet. You still have a lot of time to figure things out. Plus, I know you're a good person, a hard worker, and an amazing friend, that's all that matters to me."  
Peter's heart skipped a beat at those words. Those sweet sweet words. And suddenly, without another word, Peter Strahm kissed Matt Gibson on a bed full of history notes. Romantic.   
When they pulled apart Matt laughed "..... Mark was right. This is a date..."  
And Peter laughed too "Apparently."

Ryan and Brad had seen the whole thing. They had made out in the kitchen for awhile, gotten their snack, then headed back upstairs to see Matt holding Peter's chin. They didn't want to interrupt the moment. When they kissed, Brad smiled in joy for his friend. Then so did Ryan.

________________________________

 **voidryan:** I SHIP STRAHMSON

 **bisexualbrad:** ME TOO

 **voidryan:** we're a better ship tho

 **bisexualbrad:** duh!!

 **voidryan:** I'd like to thank not only god, but jesus, for getting to date you

 **bisexualbrad:** YOU'RE SO SWEET I LOVE YOU

 **voidryan:** I LOVE YOU TOO

 


	14. janitors closest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> draaaaaamaaaaaa belowww

**herecomesthegibson:** so we should probably talk

 **thehoffman:** ???

 **herecomesthegibson:** WRONG CHAT SORRYS

________________________________

 **herecomesthegibson:** SORRY I SENT THAT IN THE GROUPCHAT

 **pastrahmi:** ITS OK!!

 **herecomesthegibson:** but yeah we should talk

 **pastrahmi:** yeah we should. Meet after school?

 **herecomesthegibson:** sounds good :)

________________________________

"How was your stupid date?" Mark asked.

it was lunchtime at school and Peter, Matt, and Mark were sitting together.

"It was actually really good" Peter smiled in Matt's direction.  
"Yeah, it was" Matt agreed.  
"You guys are being weird. Why didn't Strahm whine and say it wasn't a date?" Mark asked.  
Peter tried to think of something on the spot when Matt spoke up "Well technically, it was a date for Ryan and Brad so..."  
"That was the case last night and he still yelled about it not being a date" Mark said, raising his brow in suspicion.  
Peter shrugged "Maybe I'm sick of fighting with you."  
Mark scoffed "Yeah right. You love fighting with me."  
Peter smiled "I might. But so do you."  
Mark tried to hide his blush "I do not."  
Peter smiled "Okay. Sure."  
________________________________

**_bisexualbrad changed the groupchat name to “STRAHMSON UPDATE”_ **

**bisexualbrad:** PETER AND GIBSON ARE HAVING A TALK AFTER SCHOOL

 **voidryan:** YES!! STRAHMSON RISE!!

 **voidryan:** also how the fuck did u know?

 **bisexualbrad:** Peter told me

 **voidryan:** wtf why? he doesn’t even know we saw the kiss

 **bisexualbrad:** technically peter said he was “going to hang out with gibby” but after that kiss? that means talk

 **voidryan:** maybe ur reaching

 **bisexualbrad:** don’t ruin my ship

 **voidryan:** sorry babe, reach all u want, i ship it too

 **bisexualbrad:** who wouldn’t

 **voidryan:** hoffman

 **bisexualbrad:** ...... true

_________________________________

Peter was walking to class when suddenly someone yanked on his sleeve and pulled him into the janitors closet. It was Mark, of course it was.  
“Hey Peter” Mark greeted.  
“Why-wait did you just call me Peter?” Peter asked  
“Its your fucking name” Mark said.  
“You literally haven’t called me Peter since the second grade” Peter commented.  
“Strahm, Peter, pastrahmi, what’s it to you?” Mark scoffed.  
“You’re being weird” Peter observed.  
“No I’m not! You’re being weird!” Mark shot back.  
“Did you bring me in here just to start a fight?” Peter asked.  
“Why, you got a problem with that?” Mark asked.  
“No. I’m just wondering why it’s taking so long” Peter said.  
“I’m not stupid! I know you and Gibson are hiding something from me!” Mark suddenly blurted out.  
“So that’s what this is about” Peter mumbled.  
“Tell me. Tell me right now or I swear to god I’ll-“ Mark growled.  
“Or you’ll what?” Peter asked.  
“I’ll.... I’ll...” Mark stuttered as he tried to think of a threat.  
Without thinking, Mark grabbed the collar of Peter’s shirt, bringing him closer to himself, and kissed him.  
Peter gasped in surprise, which in turn made Mark smirk.  
When Mark finally pulled away, Peter tried not to smile or show that he enjoyed the kiss at all.  
“So you didn’t bring me in here to fight. You bought me in here to hook up” Peter smirked.  
Mark crossed his arms “No”  
“Okay, bye then” Peter said, pretending to turn around and leave.  
“Wait!” Mark shouted, but immediately cursed himself for it.  
Peter turned around “Yes, hoffgay, what is it?”  
Mark growled “I swear I’ll-“  
“Kiss me again?” Peter laughed.  
“I hate you” Mark yelled.  
Peter kissed Marks’ cheek “I hate you too, babe. But I gotta get to class. Catch up with you later.”  
Mark stood with his hand on his cheek as he watched Peter stride away.  
Peter cringed as he walked away. He was so fucked.


	15. Under the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pansexualperez is obviously Lindsay  
> sorry this is so short :/

**herecomesthegibson:** hey where do u want to meet?

 **pastrahmi:** the secluded spot under the stairs??

 **herecomesthegibson:** sounds good see u soon :)

 **pastrahmi:** :)

________________________________

 **pastrahmi:** HELP

 **pansexualperez:** hi strahm

 **pastrahmi:** I did a bad thing

 **pansexualperez:** hun..... what did u do

 **pastrahmi:** I kissed gibson

 **pansexualperez:** yay!! I like u guys together!

 **pastrahmi:** I kissed hoffman

 **pansexualperez:** bloody hell

 **pastrahmi:** he’s not so bad once u get to know him... but yes it’s bad i kissed them both

 **pansexualperez:** do u like them both

 **pastrahmi:** yeah

 **pastrahmi:** rip me!

 **pansexualperez:** tell them both

 **pastrahmi:** why

 **pansexualperez:** 1\. it is only fair to them both 2. maybe you can date them both

 **pastrahmi:** how could I possibly date them both

 **pansexualperez:** polyamory peter

 **pastrahmi:** ...............

 **pansexualperez:** look it up

 **pastrahmi:** AMAZING BUT HOFFMAN WOULD NEVER GO FOR IT

 **pansexualperez:** u never know if u don’t ask

 **pastrahmi:** ehhh.... plus hoffman and I just fight, we wouldn’t be good together. Plus i don’t think hoffman actually likes me, I think he just wants to sleep with me

 **pansexualperez:** hmmm... maybe u should just talk to hoffman

 **pastrahmi:** ugh

 **pansexualperez:** omg

 **pastrahmi:** anyway I love u

 **pansexualperez:** I love u too!!! good luck!!

 **pastrahmi:** I don’t think I’m gonna mention that i like hoffman

 **pansexualperez:** do what u want

 **pastrahmi:** I hear judgement in that

 **pansexualperez:** maybe a smidge... but seriously do what u want

 **pastrahmi:** :/

________________________________

When Peter showed up under the stairs, Matt was already there, reading silently.  
“Hey” Peter said, making Matt jump slightly.  
Matt blushed “I didn’t see you there.”  
“I know, you jumped, it was quite cute” Peter noted, making Matt blush again.  
“So... uh” Matt began awkwardly.  
Peter smiled “Yeah um I...”  
“Um.... so I really like you” Matt admitted.  
“I really like you too” Peter said.  
Matt’s face broke into a happy smile.  
“Can I kiss you?” Matt asked.  
“Yeah... I would like that” Peter replied.  
Matt did. Slower and softer than the first time they kissed.  
They were both so happy, so caught up in each other. They didn’t see Mark show up in middle of the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! The stars of this fic, Ryan and Brad, weren’t in it?!! Sorry guys they’re tired n they needed a nap


	16. what is up with stroffman!?

**thehoffman:** ur an asshole

 **thehoffman:** fuck you

 **thehoffman:** i swear to god ur gonna get ur ass beat

 **pastrahmi:** ??

 **thehoffman:** fine play dumb bitch

 **pastrahmi:** I have no idea what ur blabbering about

 **thehoffman:** ya know, you and I have always fought, but I’ve never thought you were a bad person, until now

 **pastrahmi:** the fuck did I do?

 **thehoffman:** ur so fucking stupid

 **pastrahmi:** ..... ur not wrong

 **thehoffman:** bye peter

_________________________________

 **thehoffman:** peter and I are no longer friends so I’m leaving this group chat

 **thehoffman:** gib, I will start a separate chat w just u and me

 **herecomesthegibson:** ?? what happened?? you guys are best friends!!

 **pastrahmi:** uhm perez is my best friend, but continue

 **thehoffman:** fuck you

 **pastrahmi:** u say we aren’t friends and then get mad when I say perez is my best friend ???

 **thehoffman:** fuck off

 **herecomesthegibson:** guys please don’t fight :(

 **thehoffman:** I’m sorry gibby, I didn’t want to fight in front of u

 **herecomesthegibson:** I don’t want you guys to fight at all :(

 **pastrahmi:** :( me either

 **thehoffman:** psst sure jan

 **pastrahmi:** I s2g

 ** _thehoffman has left the group_**  
_________________________________

**_ herecomesthegibson added thehoffman to the group ‘stroffman’ _ **

**herecomesthegibson:** what is up with stroffman!?

 **thehoffman:** is that peter  & I’s ship name?

 **herecomesthegibson:** yeee

 **thehoffman:** gross

 **herecomesthegibson:** what happened to you guys?? strahm says he doesn’t know!

 **thehoffman:** something fucked up...

 **thehoffman:** me and him not being friends anymore is what’s best...

 **thehoffman:** I don’t want to hurt you. This is the best way to avoid that

 **herecomesthegibson:** I’m so confused!!

 **thehoffman:** I know I’m being vague, but I don’t want you to think of peter in a bad light so

 **herecomesthegibson:** you’re mad enough at him to stop being his friend but you want me to stay his friend??

 **thehoffman:** he makes you happy

 **herecomesthegibson:** you two together make me happy

 **thehoffman:** I’m sorry gibby

 **herecomesthegibson:** I wish I at least got a valid explanation :(

 **thehoffman:** you deserve that, you do, but I think your happiness is more important

 **herecomesthegibson:** I am so upset

 **thehoffman:** ask peter to go to your house, he’ll cheer you up

 **herecomesthegibson:** why can’t you come cheer me up??

 **thehoffman:** you know peter is better at that kinda thing

 **herecomesthegibson:** I can’t believe you’re calling him peter

 **thehoffman:** he’s not my friend anymore, it would be weird to keep calling him by his last name

 **herecomesthegibson:** I need to hang out with a vengeful bitch, and since you won’t come over, the only other vengeful bitch I know is Amanda

 **herecomesthegibson:** but Amanda  & I aren’t friends so that would be weird

 **thehoffman:** I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SWORE

 **herecomesthegibson:** IM 17 I CAN SWEAR

 **thehoffman:** you never swear!!

 **herecomesthegibson:** I’m very upset!!

 **thehoffman:** :( u deserve better than both peter  & I

 **herecomesthegibson:** no I don’t, you guys are fantastic

 **thehoffman:** no peter and I are both trash... we’ve corrupted you

 **herecomesthegibson:** I needed to be corrupted, I’m too innocent

 **thehoffman:** ur innocence is ur cutest quality, peter  & I ruined you

 **herecomesthegibson:** you two are my favorite humans on earth I can’t believe ur suggesting you’ve ruined me when you’ve only ever made my life good

 **thehoffman:** ....... ily

 **herecomesthegibson:** I love you too!!!

 **thehoffman:** this convo was Too Soft for me so I gtg

 **herecomesthegibson:** lmao bye

_________________________________

 **thehoffman:** you know, I don’t give a fuck that you hurt me, I deserved it, but gibson is a good person and he did not.

 **pastrahmi:** I thought you hated me and weren’t gonna be talking to me anymore??

 **thehoffman:** you stupid prick, I’m doing this for gibson

 **thehoffman:** if you want to be with him you have to stop, you can’t go around kissing trash people like me

 **pastrahmi:** ...... you saw my kiss with gibson??

 **thehoffman:** no shit

 **thehoffman:** I don’t even care that you hurt me, I just don’t want gibson to get hurt

 **pastrahmi:** I didn’t mean to hurt you or him

 **thehoffman:** I’m sure that hurting us wasn’t your intention, but you did, so that’s no excuse

 **thehoffman:** just... treat gibson right... you know he deserves it

 **pastrahmi:** he does. he really does

 **pastrahmi:** but so do you

 **thehoffman:** no

 **pastrahmi:** no??

 **thehoffman:** exactly

 **pastrahmi:** you do deserve to be treated right

 **thehoffman:** I’m a trash man

 **pastrahmi:** yeah, but so am I

 **thehoffman:** no shit

 **pastrahmi:** gibson deserves better than us

 **thehoffman:** no shit

 **pastrahmi:** I’m not sure what I do now

 **thehoffman:** me either

 **pastrahmi:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! Ryan and Brad are still sleeping! come back next chapter for them to finally be back


	17. the truth about dr gordon’s love life

**bisexualbrad:** AJKSKAJA

 **bisexualbrad:** RYYAN

 **bisexualbrad:** RYYANNNSN

 **voidryan:** what’s up buttercup

 **bisexualbrad:** omg ur so soft now

 **voidryan:** shut up n tell me ur news

 **bisexualbrad:** SO MY COUSIN PICKED ME UP FROM GSA YESTERDAY

 **voidryan:** why?? u can drive ??

 **bisexualbrad:** I got my license taken away bc I’m 17 and if ur 17 ur not supposed to be driving past 10 and I was

 **voidryan:** gasp! I cannot believe u did something bad

 **bisexualbrad:** it was an accident!! I lost track of time!!

 **voidryan:** why didn’t u just lie and say u were driving late bc u had a school thing

 **bisexualbrad:** BECAUSE RYAN!!! I DON’T LIE!!! THAT WOULD BE WRONG!!!

 **voidryan:** anyway........

 **bisexualbrad:** ok so I thought my cousin was running late cause gsa had already ended, so I was just walking around and I passed dr gordons room aND GUESS WHAT I FUCKING SAW

 **voidryan:** DONT FUCK WITH ME BRAD

 **bisexualbrad:** mY COUSIN LOCKING LIPS WITH DR FUCKING GORDON

 **voidryan:** OMGGG

 **voidryan:** do u think it was him in the teachers lounge that one time??

 **bisexualbrad:** IDK IT SEEMS LIKE IT

 **voidryan:** I SHIP IT, WHATS UR COUSINS NAME

 **bisexualbrad:** I am not letting u make a ship name 4 them

 **voidryan:** why not :(

 **bisexualbrad:** ITS WEIRD

 **voidryan:** it’s cute

 **bisexualbrad:** yES BUT WEIRD

 **voidryan:** I need to know all the details

 **bisexualbrad:** I don’t know hardly anything myself!!!

 **voidryan:** guess we gotta badger ur cousin for answers

 **bisexualbrad:** lmao I will see if he will talk about it

 **voidryan:** hurry up! this is the most exciting thing that’s happened ever

 **bisexualbrad:** lol I will notify u when I get info

 **voidryan:** omg it sounds like we’re talking about a dying person

 **bisexualbrad:** lmaooo

_________________________________

 **thehoffman:** I think gibson would be better off with both of us out of his life

 **pastrahmi:** omg for once, ur right

 **thehoffman:** rude

 **pastrahmi:** anyway I think he will be very upset if we do that

 **thehoffman:** yes, but in the long run he’ll be better off without us

 **pastrahmi:** true...but I’ll really miss him

 **thehoffman:** me too....but I guess we’ll have each other to torture

 **pastrahmi:** I’ll be looking forward to that

 **thehoffman:** me too, babe

 **pastrahmi:** so does that mean you forgive me?

 **thehoffman:** duh, asshole

 **pastrahmi:** thanks, asshole

_________________________________

 **thehoffman:** hey, we should go see a movie or something

 **angiehoff:** you have time for me again, little brother?

 **thehoffman:** sorry sis, been dealing with a lot lately

 **angiehoff:** wanna talk about it?

 **thehoffman:** nope! let’s go do something

 **angiehoff:** alright, I’ll be over soon

_________________________________

**_ voidryan added fuckingfaulkner and bisexualbrad to the group ‘dr gordons boy toy’ _ **

**bisexualbrad:** hOW DID YOU FIND MY COUSIN??

 **voidryan:** I may not be book smart like you, babe, but I know how to figure things out

 **voidryan:** anyway... hi brads cousin! Are you just fucking dr gordon or are you actually like dating

 **bisexualbrad:** omg

 **fuckingfaulkner:** whos this fucking 12 year old, brad?

 **voidryan:** rude

 **bisexualbrad:** AKHJADJHKA

 **fuckingfaulkner:** leave larry alone hes got enough shit to deal with he doesnt need two dumbass kids sticking their noses in his business

 **voidryan:** dR GORDONS FIRST NAME IS LARRY??

 **bisexualbrad:** sorry for budding into your business :/

 **fuckingfaulkner:** lmao if it were just my business and my business only I wouldn’t give a fuck but since it’s larry you know

 **voidryan:** you guys seem like total opposites but also perfect for each other

 **voidryan:** omg you guys are like the grow up brad  & I

 **bisexualbrad:** oh worm

 **fuckingfaulkner:** don’t bug larry about it aight? he already deals with you snothead kids enough as it is

 **bisexualbrad:** hey!

 **voidryan:** that’s fair

 **voidryan:** thanks for yelling at us brads cousin! it’s been a blast!

 **voidryan:** oh btw ur cousin is my husband just so u know

 **bisexualbrad:** we also have a child together

 **fuckingfaulkner:** congrats! ive smoked 3 packs of cigs today and I take shitty pics for a living...u guys win

 **voidryan:** that’s dope dude!

 **bisexualbrad:** I am proud of how you’ve cut down on your smoking and I am proud of your “shitty” pictures!!

 **fuckingfaulkner:** I just called u and ur bf snotheads y are u being so nice

 **bisexualbrad:** we were being snooping into your business, we kinda deserved it lol

 **voidryan:** tru

 **fuckingfaulkner:** well anyway thank u

**_ fuckingfaulkner has left the group. _ **

_________________________________

Mark and Angela Hoffman walked out of the movie theater, arms linked together, already launching into a conversation about the movie.  
“Qi'ra was annoying” Mark declared.  
“That’s my wife you’re talking about, bitch!” Angela exclaimed.  
Mark shrugged “I’m a Leia stan.”  
“Hoe, so am I. You don’t see me hating Qi'ra over it” Angela shot back.  
Mark laughed “True.”  
They drove to McDonald’s, continuing to argue over many Star Wars related things, as they’ve always done.  
When they were finally seated at McDonald’s, Angela decided to change the subject.  
“So, bro, what is the thing you said that you’re ‘dealing with’?” She asked.  
“And I seem to remember telling you that I wasn’t gonna talk about it” He deadpanned, taking a sip of his black coffee.  
“Oh please, Marky! You know me, I’m not gonna let it go that easy! Tell me!” She demanded.  
“Do you remember my friend Peter? Or Matt?” He asked, finally giving into his lovely sisters questioning.  
“Uh maybe?” She wondered aloud.  
“I refer to them as Gibson and Strahm?” He continued.  
“Oh! Okay yeah” She said in recognition.  
“Well, Strahm is an asshole” He scoffed.  
She laughed “How? What did he do?”  
“So Strahm made out with me in the janitors closet, you know how normal teenagers get together, and then later I found Strahm kissing Gibson” He explained.  
“Oh damn, i can’t believe Strahm would do that to you” She sympathized.  
“I didn’t even care that Strahm hurt me, I was just mad that he’d do that to Gibson” He continued.  
She scrunched up her face “So, you’re in love with Gibson?”   
He scoffed “No.”  
She raised her eyebrows “So you’re in love with Strahm?”  
Yet again, he scoffed “No!”  
She laughed “Sure.”  
“Anyway, now Strahm and I are gonna stop being friends with Gibson cause we’re pieces of shit who don’t deserve him” He went on.  
“That’s so fucking stupid!” She exclaimed.  
“What? No it’s not. Gibson is sweet and pure but Strahm and I have hurt him and he doesn’t deserve that” He explained.  
“First of all, how did you hurt Gibson?” She asked.  
“I made out with his crush, I’m the reason they’re not together now” He groaned.  
“You didn’t know Gibson had a thing for Strahm” She pointed out.  
“Yeah but still, I suspected they had something going on, but I made out with Strahm anyway” He explained.  
“I think you guys just need to talk things out” She suggested.  
He sighed “Maybe.”  
Mark actually did think over whether or not to be responsible and talk to Gibson and Strahm or just to isolate himself. Isolating himself did sound a lot easier. But maybe Angela was right, maybe it was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I totally forgot about Angela Hoffman until now riiip


End file.
